Five Incubi, One Youtuber
by MoonlightStarlights
Summary: As a youtuber, life is already pretty weird. You live through certain challenges that are disturbing yet hilarious, perhaps play games that leave you shaking in a corner or even meeting some crazy fans. Regardless, its hard. But…imagine with all that, plus living in a mansion, running a channel that uses all sorts of genres and living with demons. Sex. Demons.
1. Just Dance

You were turning on the WiiU, mentally laughing to yourself about 'crappy Wiimote controls'. Damien was with you, unsure about what was so funny about it. You looked up and waved at his confused face.

"It's nothing. Just an internet joke," you told him, making him tilt his head.

Despite living with you for about a month now, the incubi have yet to really get used to modern technology. Just a couple days ago, Matthew was trying to figure out how to use a TV. He was screaming about moving pictures. It was hilarious.

You finally set up the console and you put in the CD for Just Dance 2016. You handed one of the Wiimotes to Damien, in which he stared at it with confusion.

"Uh…(y/n)? What is this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

"It's a Wiimote. I don't really know how to explain to you what it is. If you point it at the TV screen, a hand will appear and you can use it to move around. Motion capture?" you replied, shrugging your shoulders, "I don't know how to explain it. Just read my mind."  
Damien nodded and you thought about what Wiimotes do. Eventually, Damien nodded in understanding.

"I believe I understand now," he said, smiling.

You nodded and went to turn on the camera. Clicking it, you moved back into frame and waved. "Heeeeeey everyone! It's me, your favourite multi youtuber, (Username)! Today, due to much request on Twitter, me and roommate Damien are gonna play Just Dance!"  
Damien awkwardly waved at the camera, making you laugh.

"As you can see, he's hot and awkward. Ladies~" you playfully said, making the poor man blush hard.

"Uh… I don't believe that's necessary to say."  
"Yes it was. Dude, you have so many fangirls on Instagram."

Damien looked confused, looking at you, "What? I don't even have a phone."  
You gulped and looked away, "Uh…nevermind."  
The incubus read your thoughts and sighed, "You've been posting photos of me and my brothers without us knowing, didn't you?"  
You laughed nervously and pretended you didn't hear him, "SO ANYWAYS! LET'S PLAY!"

You started the game, and started the recording of the screen. You looked at Damien with a sheepish smile. He looked back at you with an exasperated expression. Laughing, you scrolled through the songs. Suddenly, Sam and Matthew came in, with the two of them yelling at each other.  
"I fucking told you it was a bad idea, but did you listen?! NO!" Sam shouted, pulling on Matthew's ear.

"Shut up! It was an accident!" Matthew replied, pushing on Sam to get him to release him.

You stared at the two and sighed, "Dude, what are you guys talking about? Damien and I are in the middle of filming a video."  
Sam looked up and pointed at the blue-eyed demon, growling.

"This asshat somehow managed to fucking spill all the cookies onto the floor! I really need some cookies right now and because of him, we don't have any!" he exclaimed, making Matthew shove his shoulder.

"It was an accident! Besides, you bumped into me!" he countered, glaring at him.

You facepalmed, sighing. You looked at Damien, him looking back at you with the same expression as yours.

"Hey guys, why don't you guys settle this through a couple games of Just Dance?" You suggested, turning on two more Wiimotes.

The pair stared at the remotes in your hand, nodding in agreement.

"Alright. How do you play?" Sam asked

You explained the game to them, them nodding in understanding.

"Alright guys, we also have Sam and Matthew joining us today!" you exclaimed at the camera, cuing Sam and Matthew to wave.

And then…so began the games. Dance to the death.

The first song went without too much trouble, with Matthew dancing with his entire body and soul, while Damien and Sam awkwardly followed the dancer on the screen. You laughed at their awkward expressions, making Sam look at you.

"What?" he asked, making you laughed harder.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Nothing, huh?"  
"Yes, nothing."  
Damien quietly giggled, while Matthew remained silent, being so focused. In the end, the first song went to Matthew.

"HA HA! I win!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

Sam growled and looked away.

"Shut up. It's just beginner's luck. You won't win next time."

"Suuuuure I won't! Don't be such a sore loser."

You gulped, looking at Damien.

' _Oh no.'_ You thought, Damien nodding in agreement.

And so, began the death battles of dance. Sam and Matthew refused to back down, while you and Damien ended up stopping by the 5th song. You had turned off the camera once you realized that they weren't stopping anytime soon. You and Damien started to clean up, weaving through Matthew and Sam's dancing legs. You even managed to get the time to edit the video, the orange-haired demon watching you.

After what felt like hours, you checked the time and realized that it was dinner time. James and Erik must've been curious as to why Matthew wasn't there to help them with cooking. You sighed and leaned on Damien's shoulder.

"Are they going to stop soon?" You asked, growing tired.

"No…unfortunately," Damien replied, sighing.

"I regret inviting them."  
"So do I."  
Eventually, James and Erik came in to get you and the other three incubi. Once James shouted for Matthew and Sam to stop, they collapsed in exhaustion. You ended up having to rub their backs to get them to regain energy.


	2. What The Incubi Do When You're Not There

James sat in the library, reading an interesting book. He was relaxing. It was mid-afternoon and (y/n) was out for the day. So he and his brothers had the day to themselves. James wasn't quite sure what his brothers were doing, but he had a feeling that maybe…just maybe he might have to worry.

Erik suddenly came in, sitting down with a somewhat tired sigh.

"Erik? You seem tired, are you alright?" James asked and Erik nodded.

"Yes, I am. I spent the last couple hours drawing out suit designs."

James nodded. He could understand. Looking back at his book, he continued to read while Erik sat in the other armchair, practically melting at the soft fabric. Everything was quiet and calm.

But not for long.

There was distant banging sound, along with what sounded like instrument. Erik grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Seriously?" he muttered and got up.

James followed, growing irritated at the sound disturbing his reading. The pair walked through the mansion, the sound growing louder as they approached the source. James managed to figure out that the instrument was a trombone. Erik was stomping, clearly not in a good mood for loud banging.

Damien was silently laughing as he filmed Matthew and Sam, when he could hear Erik's dark thoughts. He gulped and waved for Matthew and Sam to stop.

"Hm? What is it, Damien?" Matthew asked, not catching his urgent face.

"They're coming…!" Damien whispered, shutting the camera off.

Sam frowned, not catching on.  
"Who?"  
"James and Erik-!" Damien replied before being picked up by one of Erik's tendrils, gulping.

"Look what we have here~" Erik said in his usual suave tone, but something in his eyes looked murderous.

Matthew gulped and grabbed Sam's wrist, "RUN! WE WON'T FORGET YOUR SACRIFICE, DAMIEN!" He started to run, with Sam in tow.

"Oh no you don't," Erik replied and quickly picked them up too, "Now, why were you two banging and blaring your trombone?"  
Matthew nervously laughed while Sam angrily struggled in the tendril's grip.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" he exclaimed, growling at Erik.

"Not until you explain."  
Damien looked at his two partners in crime, realizing that they weren't going to spill. Being upside down, he could feel the blood rush into his head, making him dizzy.  
"Sam and Matthew found a video on the website that (y/n) posts their videos on. Apparently, it's a trend, and a rather funny one at that. They wanted to try it and asked me to film it," Damien explained.

"In other words, its Matthew and Sam's fault?" Erik clarified, making Damien nod.

"Wow, thanks Damien. Really appreciate being thrown under the bus," Sam sarcastically spat.

"Damien, how could you?!" Matthew whined, visibly upset.

Damien softly chuckled, and let out a small sound of relief when he was placed back onto the ground. He quickly escaped behind Erik, standing next to James, who was going through the camera.  
"What exactly was the video?" He asked the youngest of the demons.

"Its not particularly special. Its simply of two people making a tune using an oven door and a trombone," Damien replied.

James nodded, then looked back at Erik, Sam and Matthew. Erik was vigorously shaking both Sam and Matthew, making the two demons immensely dizzy. The second oldest was lecturing them as they shook.

"Erik, put them down," James said, sighing, "they look like they're going to be sick."  
Erik didn't listen, however, and just continued to shake them. Matthew was groaning, feeling something rise from his stomach. Before anyone could react, Matthew threw up onto Erik's shoes. The room was silent, with the only sound being Matthew's groaning.

"…dude. Gross," Sam said, looking at his younger brother.

James sighed, shaking his head, "I told you Erik, you should've listened."

Erik, on the other hand, had yet to say anything. Damien could hear Erik's angry thoughts brewing in the redhead's mind, and he knew that it would be a show.

"Heh heh…whoopsies," Matthew gulped, looking up at Erik.

Sam chuckled and commented, "You're so screwed."

Erik let Sam down, dropping onto him onto his head. He wiped his shoes off and started to make his way to the garden, carrying poor Matthew in one of his tendrils.

Damien shivered and called out, "Thank you for your sacrifice, Matthew."  
Sam waved, smirking a bit, "So long Mattie! It was nice knowing ya!"

James sighed, looking at the vomit on the floor, "We should probably clean that up before (y/n) comes back."

Sam reluctantly nodded while Damien went to get some towels.

SOME TIME LATER…

You parked the car in the garage, climbing out with a sigh. You went out with your friends and you were exhausted. You opened the door to the mansion, eager to just relax. You came in, noticing how eerily quiet it was. You walked around, calling out for the incubi.

"James? Erik? Sam? Matthew? Damien?" you called out, walking through the house.

You approached a window, hearing a couple shouts. You looked out it and groaned at the sight. Matthew was tied to the top of a tall tree, with Sam, Damien and James trying to get him down. Erik was there, sitting back in a lawn chair, sipping on a smoothie. You walked out, waving at them.

"Hey, guys!" You called, rushing over.

"(Y/n)! Help me please!" Matthew cried, struggling in his binds.

"Why the hell are you up there?" You asked, standing next to James, who seemed to be calculating something.

"Matthew threw up on Erik's new shoes," Damien replied, then noticed your confused expression, "Long story."  
You nodded and stared up at the poor demon.

"Like I said, why not just let me punch the tree? It'll break and Matthew be down," Sam said, making Matthew cry in protest.

"NO! What if the tree falls in a way that involves me getting crushed?!"

"Well, I don't see you doing anything to solve your own problem!"

You sighed and started to climb the tree.  
"Okay, Sam, get a large, thick blanket and hold onto two of the corner, as spread apart as you can! Damien, you and James grab one of the other two corners," you explained and you glanced at Erik, "Are you going to do anything about this?"  
Erik shrugged his shoulders, "I'm enjoying my smoothie."  
You sighed but didn't argue.  
"Alright, Matthew, stay calm!" you exclaimed as you climbed up higher, "I'm coming for you!"  
Matthew groaned in slight embarrassment, "Not like I can move!"  
You laughed and got to where Matt was. You looked down, smiling as you watched Sam listened to your instructions.

"Okay, move a bit to the left! Yep! That's good," you called, giving thumbs up.

You sat onto a branch and calmly spoke in Matthew's ear, "Alright, Matthew, I'm going to untie you and you're going to land onto that makeshift landing pad."  
Matthew nodded determinedly, "Righ- WAIT WHAT?!"  
You untied the ropes just as he said that, making him screech in surprise. He fell down and into the landing pad.

"Matthew, are you alright?" Damien asked, looking down at him.

"Y-yeah."

James looked up at you, concern crossing his face.

"How will you get down?" he asked and you shrugged.  
"I was thinking I was just going to climb down, but doing what Mattie did seems fun. And Matthew seems alright, so it seems relatively safe."  
Before you speak another word, a tendril gently picked you up and slowly brought you down.

Erik brought you down, making you smile.  
"Thanks Erik," you said, making him smile.  
"Of course, princess."

Matthew grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, Erik, thanks so much for helping me," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."  
You looked at the boys with a slight smile, crossing your arms.  
"Now what were you guys doing while I was out."  
Damien chuckled and sighed, "Well…"


	3. Mattew's Height

You were relaxing in the living room, scrolling through several videos. You were having a grand ol' time. But, you suddenly hear some kind of clicking sound. You became curious, wondering where it came from.

You walked out of the room, going through the lobby. The sound seemed to be coming from the incubi's side of the house. You walked upstairs and went towards the sound. The clicking became louder. A thump was heard and it came from Matthew's room. You started to imagine the worst possible thing and you rushed to open the door.

What you saw wasn't what you expected.

There was Matthew on the floor, with his ass up in the air and a pair of platform heels on his feet. You stared for a moment, unsure what to say. Matthew's face turned red as he tried to stuttered out an explanation.

"I-I can explain!" he exclaimed, shakily trying to get up, his legs wobbly.

You stifled a laugh as you rushed over and held his arm, balancing him. You led him back to the bed and sat him down. The blue-eyed demon looked up at you with a sheepish and somewhat defeated look.

"Now you can explain. At least you're not wobbling like a newborn trying to walk," you said, sitting down to him. You leaned onto his shoulder and mused in a childish voice, "Now why are you trying to walk in heels that no human should walk in? I mean look at them! They're at least over 7 inches!"

Matthew was blushing with embarrassment, "Nothing…"  
"Nothing, huh?"

"Yeah, nothing!"  
"Dude, that is bullshit," you deadpanned, making him frown.

"It isn't!"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Mattie, I'm not having this argument with you."  
"But you are."  
"Not what I meant."

Matthew shrugged, looking away. You looked down at the shoes, looking at the price tag, frowning.

"Are you going to tell me why you bought shoes that are over $180? And are absolutely hideous," you asked, holding them up by the heel.

Matthew looked away, frowning at his feet, refusing to speak. He childishly pouted, stubbornly crossing his arms. You sighed and shook your head.

"Mattie, tell me what's up. Or else I'll call Damien," you threatened and Matthew whined in defeat.

"Fiiiiine!" Matthew, sighed, looking down at his feet, not meeting your eyes. He mumbled something and you frowned.

"Repeat that."

Matthew sighed again and mumbled out, "…I want to be taller."  
You stared at him for a moment, processing what he just said. Matthew wanted to be…taller? Come to think about it, Matthew WAS a lot shorter than his brothers. You sighed, leaning on his shoulder, comfortingly rubbing his hand. You two were silent for a moment, then an idea popped in your head.

You jumped and smiled excitedly.

"Mattie! Mattie! I have an idea!" You squealed and Matthew looked at you with interest.

"What is it?"

"You know how my grandpa used to do magic, right?"  
"Uh…yeah?"  
"Well, I think my grandpa knew how to use a spell that increases your height for a while!" you exclaimed and Matthew frowned.

"I don't know…you're not that good at magic yet."  
You whined and gave Matthew puppy eyes, "Pleeeeeeeease?"  
Matthew stared at you, biting his lip, trying not to give in to your cuteness. But in the end, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, we can try."

You cheered and grabbed Matthew by the arm, running down to your grandfather's study. You went to his computer and books, searching through them, rushing around. Matthew watched you warily, still a bit nervous about letting you try a spell on him.

"AHA!" You exclaimed, running over with a book opened to a page.

Matthew watched you run around, creating a circle around his feet, using a washable marker.

"Uh…are you sure about this, (y/n)?" he asked, nervously shuffling his feet.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" you replied as you read over the spell's words, "Now shut up."  
Matthew obeyed and closed his mouth and watched as you read out words, magic surrounding the two of you. You closed your eyes in concentration as you shouted out the last words. A blast of magic left your hand and it hit Matthew, making the room burst into smoke.

You coughed, waving away the smoke. You looked up, seeing if it worked.

"Matthew! Are you okay?" You called out, walking over to Matthew's bent down form.

"Y-yeah, I think," he replied through all the smoke.

Once it cleared, you looked at Matthew, smiling.

"I think it worked."  
"Huh? Really?" Matthew asked as he stood and found that he absolutely towered over you. He stared down at you, eyes wide in surprise. He broke out in a grin and exclaimed, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

He jumped up, excitement in his eyes. And then he hit his head off the roof.

"OW FUCK!" he exclaimed, curling up in pain. He looked at you, frowning a bit, "How tall did you make me?"  
You shrugged, then went to get a ruler. You measured him, frowning a bit. You sighed and apologetically smiled, "Weeeeeell, I've might've made you a tiny, tiny bit taller than intended."  
Matthew looked at you asked, "How tall am I?"

"Uh…6 feet 11 inches."

Matthew gulped, rubbing his head.

"I'm an entire foot taller than Erik!" he exclaimed and you shrugged with sheepishly.

"Whoops. Like you said, I'm unexperienced."  
He sighed and got up, "No no, its okay. This is good. This fun."  
You smiled and helped him out of the room. He had to bend down to get underneath the door. He shakily walked around, not used to having such long legs. You eventually pulled off of him, watching as he tried walking. He immediately fell over, crashing into a vase and groaning in pain.

"Ow…" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

You ran over and saw the vase was completely smashed along Matthew was completely disoriented. Sam rushes in, fists up, ready to fight.

"Hey! I heard a crash and I came as fast as I co-"he stopped, noticing that you were bent over a guy who looked like Matthew, "Uh…who is that?"

Matthew lifted his head, meeting the eyes of his older brother. He gulped and awkwardly waved at Sam.  
"Uh…hi."  
Sam was frozen in shock as Matthew stood up, clearly seeing how tall he is. He was trying to say something, shakily pointing at him.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted, staring at the now tall Matthew, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?! HOW DID YOU GROW OVER A FOOT TALLER?!"

Matthew looked at you, eyes asking you to explain for him.  
"Well, Matthew wanted to be taller, so I thought it was a good time to try practicing my magic," you explained, waving at the green-eyed demon.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, covering his face. He looked at you and said, "So this is your fault."  
"Uh…yeah."  
"Well change him back! I don't like to be the shortest!" Sam exclaimed, waving his arms.

Matthew laughed and rested his elbow on Sam's head. He gave the angry demon a smirk.  
"Looks someone is upset that he's the shortest."

Sam growled and pushed him off of him. You sighed, looking at the broken vase.

"You broke a vase, Matthew. You know I'm going to make you clean it."  
Matthew frowned and whined, "Aw no! (Y/n), no!"

"(Y/n) yes!"  
Matthew pouted but nodded to your terms. He walked around for a bit, trying to get a feel pf his new body. As he walked around, he heard Erik call out something about food and he rushed to get some, but immediately banged his head on the door way. He groaned as he fell down onto his back, holding his forehead. Sam was laughing his ass off. Matthew frowned and looked at you.  
"(Y/n), turn me back! It's too hard being tall," he said and you sighed.  
"Fine, fine."  
You went to the book and started to read it, but you gulped. You started to laugh, not because anything was really funny, but because it was a hilariously unfortunate event. It felt like something straight from a fanfic. You glanced back at Sam and Matthew, who were just complaining to each other.  
"Uh…Matthew?" you called out, catching his attention.  
"Hm? Yeah? Did you find a way to reverse it?"  
You gulped and shook your head, laughing again, "Uh…there seems to be something I might've skipped over. The spell lasts for 12 hours, and there no way to reverse it, until the hours are over."  
There was silence, the two boys processing what you said.  
"HUH?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!" They exclaimed, making you flinch slightly.  
Matthew started running around in panic, slamming into walls and all that. You watched, wincing whenever he would slam into something or break something. Sam seemed unamused.  
"This couldn't get worse," Matthew whined.

James suddenly came in with five suits in hand.  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson invited us, meaning us as in us incubi to a formal event. Sorry miss, but didn't you say you have a meet-up today? Anyways, the Andersons made us some suits for us to wear to the event."  
Matthew groaned, closing his eyes, "This has just gotten worse."


	4. Matthew's Height Part 2

Erik stood there, staring up at Matthew and then at the suit in his hand. He sighed, looking at the size of the pants.  
"Well, looks like you've grown more than a few sizes," Erik said, looking Mattie over, "In more places than one."  
Matthew whined at the obvious innuendo and Sam frowned.

"Look, if his dick is bigger than mine, I will flip my shit."

"You mean more than usual?" James deadpanned, making Damien chuckle slightly.

"Oh shut up."

You watched as the brothers tried to figure something out. You didn't feel like involving yourself, especially since this situation was your fault anyway. You felt a bit guilty, a couple thoughts through your head.

Damien heard you and he looked at you with a comforting smile. He walked over and gently gave you a small squeeze, rubbing your back sweetly.

"It's not your fault," he said with a smile, "it was just an accident. Besides, this is not permanent."  
You sighed, burying your face in his shoulder, "But what if he's…"  
"He's not bad at you. Take my word for it, Matthew isn't mad," Damien reassured you, but gently nudged you towards the gigantic Matthew, "But if you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."  
You gulped, but you knew that you'd feel better once you knew for sure that he wasn't mad. You walked over, gently pulling on his oversized jacket. He looked back at you, a small confused expression dancing on his face.

"Hm? (Y/n)? What's up?" he asked, catching the attention of the other brothers as well.

"Um…are you mad? About this? Since it was my idea to try magic…" you mumbled softly, making him frown and bend down to your height.  
"No…why?" Matthew replied, his hand resting on your shoulder.

"Well…um, just because," you replied, your reasons suddenly leaving your mind.

Matthew smiled softly and ruffled your hair, chuckling. "Don't worry too much about it, okay? I'm not mad. This isn't your fault."  
You slowly nodded, somehow the demon's words easing your worries. You smiled and gave the giant Matthew a hug, making him flinch in surprise but smile and hug you back. Sam grunted, crossing his arms.  
"We still exist, you know," he said, catching your attention.

You laughed and pulled away from Matthew's embrace. You put your hands on your hips, smirking at Sam.

"Aw, does little Sammy want a hug too?" you mused, making him blush and try sputter an answer.

You laughed again and gave Sam a hug, making him flinch. He awkwardly hugged you back, making you smile against his shoulder. You pulled away after a while and stared at the suit.

"You might have to tailor this juuuust a bit, Erik," you said, making Erik nodded.

"More than just a bit, princess," Erik replied, looking at the suit, probably calculating the amount of the fabric he would need.

Erik nodded once, and then ran off straight to his room, likely going to start working on the suit before it was too late. You walked back to Damien, who smiled at you with an I-told-you-so smile. You chuckled and elbowed him playfully.

"Don't start," you said, making him chuckle.  
The other brothers went to go and change into their suits, leaving just you and Matthew. You gently tugged on Matthew's hand.  
"C'mon, lets get something to eat really quick before we go," you suggested, the suggestion of food instantly breaking the ice.

Matthew nodded with excitement, running to the kitchen before you. You ran after him, with a slight hint of worry, since he still hasn't gotten used to using his long legs. And lo and behold, he tripped over a chair and came crashing onto the floor. You gasped and ran over.  
"Dude, you okay?" you asked, kneeling over him.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he replied up again, "just not used to long legs yet."

You sighed and helped him up.

"Sorry. This'll be over soon, I promise," you said and he nodded.

You both walked over to the kitchen, looking around for some snacks. After a while of snacking and chilling, along with the other brothers, except for Erik coming down and joining you, Erik final came down with a massive suit in hand while wearing his own. He agave it to Matthew and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Now change, we haven't that much time left," Erik said and Matthew obeyed, heading inside. Erik turned to you and pushed you towards the door, "And you have a meet-up to go to. Go before you're late."  
You nodded and gave him a hug before leaving, though you had a couple worries about leaving them alone.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine!" Damien called out to you.  
' _If you're sure,'_ You thought, knowing he would hear you.

Damien closed the door behind you, giving you an encouraging smile. Damien walked back to his brothers, looking at the time.  
"6:35, if we go in about 5 minutes, we should be able to get there in time," James said, sighing.

"Only if Matthew hurries the fuck up," Sam retorted, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

"Patience, Sam. Matthew IS trying to get used to his new height," Erik replied, chuckling softly.

"OW!" Matthew exclaimed.  
"Trying to."

"I'm fine! Just uh, hanging out. On the floor," Matthew replied back as he struggled to put on his pants.

"Well, get off the floor and hurry the fuck up!" Sam exclaimed, knocking violently knocks on the door.

"Shut up! You're not the one with literal chopsticks for legs!" Matthew exclaimed.

After a little bit, Matthew came out, banging his head off the door frame. He groaned, rubbing his head as Sam laughed. James checked the clock and he hurried out.

"Come on, if we go now, we can get there in time," he said and went to the car, tugging on his suit.

Sam started to push Matthew towards the car while Damien and Erik followed quickly behind.

"So how am I going to fit?" Matthew asked, looking at the car and then his legs, "I'm too big to fit in where I usually sit!"  
"Just sit in the front, Sam, Damien and I are perfectly okay sitting in the back," Erik replied, earning a small groan from Sam.

"Oh great. We're going to squish Damien like a pancake," Sam said and Erik laughed.

"Actually, you'll be sitting in the middle. After all, you ARE the shortest now."  
"W-wha-?!"  
But it was true. Without Matthew being shorter than him, Sam was now the littlest. He grumbled as he climbed into the backseat as Damien went to the other side of the car while Erik waited for him to get in. Matthew was awkwardly climbing in, his legs still being a bit too long. He moved the seat back and let out a sigh. He was still too tall.

"Hey Damien, you good back there?" he asked, making the youngest brother look up.

"Oh, yes. Just…don't move the seat back anymore, or else you'll hit my legs," Damien replied, reminding Matthew that he was tall too. Five feet, ten inches in fact.

He nodded back and looked back at the front. His legs were still long and they hurt. He groaned and decided to just put his legs onto the dashboard. He took off his shoes and put them up, his feet pressing against the window.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" James asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.  
"My legs are too long. This is the best I can do," he replied.

"Fine, but put your legs down when we get onto the street of the party. I don't want people to think that the CEO of The Andersons Toys company has a hooligan in his car," James replied, making Sam laugh.  
"You already failed that, with Matthew in your car," he said in a snarky tone, making Matthew glare at him.

"Shut up."

"Nah."

And so began the trip to the party. It was what you'd expect. Sam and Matthew bickering, James telling them to shut up, Erik making comments here and there while Damien just stayed quiet. Matthew would squirm around for a bit, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't working. But it was the best he could do.

Soon enough, they arrived. As instructed, Matthew had put his feet down and put his shoes back on. He was originally planning to not wear shoes, but then he remembered it was a formal event. And the idea of James yelling at him again didn't sound that great.

"Don't fuck up now," Sam said as he got out, making Matthew frown.

"I'll be fine, squirt," he replied, making Erik and Damien instinctively grab Sam by the arms, holding him back from pouncing onto Matthew.

"Sam, Matthew! Behave yourselves," James scolded, making them grumble but nod.

They went inside and they immediately got flaunted by a mass of people, mostly asking James about the company. Erik and James were fine with the attention but Damien started to squirm with discomfort. He looked up at Matthew and Sam, his eyes asking to leave the group. Sam gently pushed his two younger brothers away from the crowd.

"James, we're just going to go to the snack bar or the drink table. See you," he said to the two eldest, making them nod.

Sam sighed and push Damien and Matthew to the snack bar, making Damien let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you…" he said.

"No problem, bro."

Matthew looked around, hoping that the Andersons don't notice them. But perhaps that was just a hopeful dream.

"Oh! You came! That's wonderful!" a female voice exclaimed from behind them.

Matthew panicked internally as he turned around, revealing the Andersons, the parents of their dear friend (Y/n).

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Damien greeted, putting on a polite smile.

"Hello Damien, Sam…Matthew?" Mrs. Anderson said, noticing the significant growth for the blue-eyed man.  
"Y-Yeah, that's me!" he exclaimed, a nervous tone in his voice.

Sam and Damien's eyes started to glow gold, altering the Andersons mind, making them not question anything. Matthew was grateful, for a second he forgot he had mind-altering powers. The Andersons began to just chat, acting like there was nothing different. Matthew was squirming a bit however, seeing as many people were staring at him.

He decided that maybe he just wanted to go and get something to eat.

"I'm a bit hungry, I think I'll go and eat something,"

His brothers nodded in agreement, also wanting to just leave the uncomfortable conversation.

"Alright, please enjoy the party," Mr. Anderson said, then left.

Matthew let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the snack bar, thinking the short distance will be no problem. But, just his luck, he tripped over someone's rather long dress, crashing straight into the snack bar, his sheer weight making the entire table flip, crashing onto him and anyone in close proximity.

With a crash and a number of surprised shouts and gasps, Matthew came to the sight of people staring at him. His face went red with embarrassment, James and Erik rushing over to help get the table off of him. Damien was looking at him with a concerned expression while Sam looked like he was in between laughing and going over to help him.

Matthew nearly died in embarrassment. He didn't say anything as he got up, and heading off the bathroom to clean off everything from his body. He then managed to smack his head against the door frame. He groaned and started to clean everything off. At this point he just wanted to go back to the mansion.

Afterwards, he came out, seeing a couple people cleaning the floor. He saw his brothers waiting for him, making him smile.

"Can we just leave?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm afraid not, as much as I'd like to," James replied, "We used our powers to make everyone believe it was just someone else. Basically not you, Matthew."

Matthew nodded, "Thanks."  
Sam sighed and looked at Matthew's suit, "Well congrats. You fucked something up, the exact opposite of what I told you to do."  
"Yes, and I can totally control someone's dress length," Matthew replied sarcastically, patting Sam's head, making him growl.

"Stop doing that!" he exclaimed.

Matthew looked around and grimaced. Typically, he wouldn't be so awkward in such a social setting, but the memories of him smashing into the snack kept him from enjoying the party.

Damien noticed and nodded, "I believe I'd like to leave as well."

James sighed but nodded, "Alright, but don't stray too far. Come back in an hour."

The youngest two of the incubi nodded and left the hall. They sat outside on a bench, Matthew sighing in relief.

"Do you still wish to be taller?" Damien asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"No. Never. Again," Matthew replied.

The spell did end up wearing off, making Matthew so happy. Sam ended up teasing him about that night, in which Matthew refused to talk about. But that's okay. No one else remembers it.


	5. Animation

You were sitting in in the living room, as usual, chilling on your laptop, watching Netflix. You were watching some kind of movie; you had forgotten the name of it. But it involved demons and you were intrigued. They looked like the stereotypical demon, basically a devil. You laughed, as you sort of remembered what actual demons looked like. You didn't entirely remember, but you knew that at the very least, they didn't look like that.

You glanced up and sighed. You sort of wished that you could see the boys in their demon forms, but perhaps in person rather than a vision. You got up and walked around the house, searching for them. You frowned after a while, unable to locate them. You walked back to the lobby and sat on the stairs.

"Guuuuuuys? You here?" you called out.

Sam soon came in with a tired expression.

"What is it, doofus? This better be important, I was taking a nap," he explained, walking over and sitting beside you.

You giggled and playfully punched his shoulder, making him frown in annoyance. You shrugged and glanced at him with a lopsided-smile.

"I just kinda wanted to see you and the boys in your demon forms, that's all," you replied, smiling.

Sam went red and he facepalmed, growing red, "(Y/n). You know we're incubi, right?"

You nodded, not getting why he was explaining something you already knew. Sam groaned and closed his eyes in slight frustration when he noticed you didn't get it.

"Incubi and succubi are naked in demon forms!" Sam exclaimed, waving his hands up for emphasis.

You nodded, "I know. I just thought you would just put on some pants."

Sam gulped and sighed. He stood up and leaned against the wall, "Fine. You win."

He left you in the lobby and you frowned. You wondered where he was going but considering that he said 'you win', you assumed he'd be back later. You started to play around on your phone when footsteps approached. You looked up and grinned when you saw Sam in his demon glory, with pants.

"Happy?" he asked, making you giggle.

"Yes. Very," you replied and looked up at Sam's horns, then started to laugh hysterically.

Sam blushed when you laughed and crossed his arms. He frowned deeply as you laughed harder every time you looked at him.

"What's so funny?!" he exclaimed, making you stop to try to breath.

"Y-Y-Your horns! T-They're s-so-!" You gasped out, holding your stomach, "They're like b-bike handles! Handlebars!"

Sam looked away in embarrassment, growling, "Are you done laughing at me?"

You snickered again before nodding, "Yes, yes, I am. You can stop sulking now."

"I wasn't sulking!" he replied and you giggled.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Sam proceeded to sputter out something but gave up and left the room. You laughed harder and an animation idea came to mind, making you smile. You ran upstairs to your studio and you began to work.

~ Time Skip ~

You sat there, staring at the time left you had of the song. You had no more ideas and you sighed. You wanted to make something for all the incuboys. You looked over the finished Sam part and you smiled. It looked good.

"Miss? Are you in here?" James suddenly asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in!" you replied and smiled.

He came in with a small smile on his face, waving slightly. You waved back and he came in properly. He saw what was on the computer and gave an approving nod.

"That looks quite nice, miss," he said and you ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Thank you, James. It's not done though. There's still more to the song. And I want to do something with you guys and your demon forms. But I don't really remember what you look like."

James nodded for a bit, deep in thought. You shrugged and you didn't notice him walk a bit farther away. You suddenly turned around when a flash came behind you. James revealed himself in his demon form.

"Does this help?" he asked and you nodded.

"Thanks, it does!" you replied and he sat down.

"I'll help you with the rest. I remember everyone's demon form."  
You grinned and you hugged him, "Thank you!"

~ Time Skip ~

You were finally done after maybe 3 sleepless nights. You stared at the finished work and you wanted to just delete it. It looked terrible to you. It wasn't coloured, it was mostly sketchy. The most colour is had was the colour of everyone's mark. You almost didn't want to show when Damien came in.

"I'm sure the animation is beautiful," he said, making you smile and laugh.

"Are you sure?"  
"Of course. In Demon World, we didn't have modern technology, including animation. Anything is amazing to us."  
You chuckled and nodded.

"Alright fine, you win, you dork."

Damien chuckled and you got up to get the boys.

Once you did, you pulled them all into your office room.

"What are you showing us, princess?" Erik asked, making you smile.

"Something special."  
Matthew was bouncing with excitement, loving surprises. Sam looked a bit confused, while James came in with a knowing smile. You looked at the boys with a small smile, a bit nervous.

"This isn't one of the animations I'm particularly proud but I hope you like it?"  
You pressed play and bounced on the balls of your feet. You watched the boys look at your animation and you grinned as their faces went from confusion to joy. You looked at Sam and he seemed to be almost crying. You chuckled and walked over to him. You hugged him and smiled.

"Are you crying?" you asked and he frowned.

"N-No, I'm not!" Sam replied.

"Yes you are," Damien interrupted, making you laugh.

"Shut up!"


End file.
